Little Crimson Riding Hood
by TheDarkLordOfTheInternet
Summary: This is older work of mine, so it's not the best, however it's my only fanfiction (excluding my part two.) If you're interested in my work, please follow me on wattpad.


Little Crimson Riding Hood

Two years in advance, Wolf slept soundly in his bed, Hood towered over him chanting a spell. She drew a star in blue ink on his forehead, then spoke. "Sealed with a righteous kiss," Hood kissed Wolf on the forehead, the ink disappeared. "Even through death, we shall not part." They've been together ever since.

Two days before the main story, Grandma and Hood fought. "NO! HE'S A LYING, THIEVING BUFFOON! I WON'T ALLOW YOU! THAT WOLF IS _SCUM!_ " Grandma shouted.

Hood's eyes darkened as she tucked her white hair into her crimson hood as if not to dirty it. Across her face was a big, toothy, malevolent grin. She pulled out her dagger and laughed a crazed laugh.

"R-Red?" Pleaded her grandmother.

"I told you, it's _**CRIMSON!**_ " Hood turned the lights off. Grandma screamed, the screaming was soon snuffed out. When the lights went back on, Grandma was sprawled out on her bed, her neck cut from ear to ear. The sound of the blood dripping sounded disturbingly like a leaky faucet. Hood glanced at the sheets that were saturated in blood, then breathed in and out heavily. She smiled. "This metallic smell..." Hood wrapped the body in the bedspread, then hid Grandma in the closet. Hood cleaned the room and her knife, then went on her way.

Our actual story starts with Hood losing her mind; she remembered her fight with Grandma, yet did not remember murdering her. She was on the way to Grandma's house with poisoned goods, frolicking and singing with the birds, she slowly made her way there. Being the tricky glutton that Wolf was, he waited for Hood to skip on by with her beautiful voice and her even more beautiful treats. Just as he expected, she did. Wolf jumped out of the bushes and pestered Hood. "Heeeeeey Hood, What's in the basket?"

"You know what's in the basket."

"Can I have some?"

"No, I'm sorry, these are special."

Wolf knew that when she got like this, she wouldn't budge, he instead took the shortcut to Grandma's house, hoping to impress her and score some goods.

When Wolf noticed that Grandma wasn't home, he decided that the most definite way to obtain the goods was to be grandma; or rather, put his acting lessons to good use and pretend to be her. So Wolf put on the old lady's nightgown and bonnet and assumed his position in Grandma's bed. Before Hood opened the door, he heard a steady dripping sound and made a snooty remark about an old lady who lives in a old house.

"Grandma, are you in?" Hollered Hood.

Wolf disguised his voice then called back. "Yes dear, would you like to watch this soap opera with me? It's the L.O.S. ."

Hood climbed the creaky stairs and entered Grandma's room. "I'm sorry, Grandma, I should've listened to you "

Hood hugged Wolf and smiled sweetly. She handed him the poisoned goods. Wolf ate them happily, collapsed, then died. Hood's smile darkened quickly. "WHO KNEW IT WOULD BE SO FUCKING EASY TO KILL THAT OLD HAG!?" Hood laughed evilly, then glanced down at two peculiar lumps situated in Grandma's bonnet . "W-What are those?!" Hood took Grandma's bonnet off of Wolf's head. The moment she saw his beautiful ears, and his perfect auburn hair, tears ran down her face, she started quivering. "Ooh sweet wolf, my prince, why hast thou donnst so?" Hood wept and hollered, then stopped abruptly, her face slightly stoic for a split second. She smiled a sweet, deranged, murderous smile. Hood slid her polished knife along Wolf's soft face. She brought the knife closer to her face and licked off Wolf's blood, slightly embracing it with her cheeks. Hood laughed a demented laugh. "Even through death, we shall not part." Hood laughed yet again, then stabbed herself in the throat, struggling slightly in an attempt to land symmetrically on Wolf. The struggling stopped, she landed on Wolf and died with a smile on her face. The air was yet again filled with that same metallic smell, and the sheets saturated with blood. A drop of Wolf's blood dripped from his cheek onto Hood's hand and mixed with some of her blood. The blood dripped from her hand onto the floor, landing in the shape of a beautiful crimson heart.


End file.
